


Si el tiempo pudiese ir hacia atrás.

by Benereth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Advertencia - Final que elija el lector, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Final abierto, M/M, Universo Alterno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benereth/pseuds/Benereth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis aprende que las cosas no se toman por garantizadas una noche de junio seis años más tarde de su última conversación como algo que pueda ser llamado amigos, mientras Harry sonríe a Zayn y dice sí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si el tiempo pudiese ir hacia atrás.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Esto no tiene relación alguna con Syco, Sony o Modest!, los chicos no me pertenecen y ciertamente no lucro con ellos, aunque sería bastante productivo monetariamente hablando.

**Si el tiempo pudiese ir hacia atrás.**

 

 

“He looks at you, the way that I would.

Does all the things, I know that I could.

If only time, could just turn back.

Cause I got three little words… That I've always been dying to tell you”

 

 

**One Direction – I wish.**

           

 

 

 

 

            Louis aprende que las cosas no se toman por garantizadas una noche de junio seis años más tarde de su última conversación como algo que pueda ser llamado amigos, mientras Harry sonríe a Zayn y dice sí, matando de a poco en su interior subsecuentemente con ello a Louis… Pero siendo sinceros, él era quien tenía la culpa de todo. Harry es quien termina enseñándole esto y muchas cosas más a lo largo de su vida y quizás, no haya forma de que pueda arrepentirse de alguna vez haberle conocido.

 

**

 

            Louis conoce a Harry durante el otoño, sus manos buscan con ahínco algo del calor que escapa de estas por la súbita ráfaga de viento que se ha levantado, su madre aún está comprando en la tienda de en frente y Louis no se pregunta si es o no prudente el que haya dejado a un niño de ocho años solo sentado en el parque, porque los niños de ocho años no van por la vida preguntándose este tipo de cosas y mucho menos él. Louis es en general un buen muchacho, cuando quiere… y sabe, (básicamente porque la última vez que no hizo caso de esto terminó atrapado en una cerca por una hora y con un castigo más largo de lo que todo infante quisiera), que no debe moverse del lugar hasta que un adulto responsable se lo diga, bueno, un adulto responsable que conozca. Harry no es adulto, ni responsable, ni lo conoce, es un chico de seis y tantos años, a un par de semanas de los siete, que parece más pequeño de lo que debería, con grandes ojos verdes y mejillas sonrojadas por el frío, con guantes rosa y un gran gorro con un pompón aún más grande coronándole, parece una muñeca y eso en cierto modo le asusta.

 

-Hola, soy Harry y me gusta tu chaqueta.

 

            Y Louis tan solo puede pensar en lo ridículo de ello, porque esa chaqueta que parece gustarle tanto al otro chico, se la regaló su abuela y tiene un horrible, muy horrible, unicornio en una de las mangas y Louis está convencido de que fue directamente traída del departamento de ‘niñas’ o quizás del ‘Maldito infierno’, que es de donde su padre grita vienen aquellos sobres que piden dinero cada mes.

 

 

-Louis- Exclama a su vez. –Y No entiendo por qué.

 

 

          Harry sonríe, sus ojos crispando en una mueca adorable mientras extiende una mano para saludare mejor y nunca le dice bien el por qué, lo único que sabe es que veinte minutos más tarde, cuando su madre por fin vuelve, se encuentra sentado en el mismo lugar, solo, con un par de guantes rosa en sus manos y sin la estúpida chaqueta de unicornio que de todos modos nunca le gustó, su madre no parece feliz, le castiga una semana sin postre y Louis piensa que bien podría haberle matado mejor porque una vida sin postre no es digna de vivir.

 

            Vuelve a ver a Harry en su primer día de clases en su nueva escuela y desde entonces es casi como si fuese cosa del destino estar el uno junto al otro, aún con la diferencia de edad, lo infantil de su nuevo amigo y la forma casi lunática que tiene este de ver el mundo.

 

 

-¿Has visto Pocahontas?

 

            Pregunta el otro, Louis alza una ceja y se pregunta si ha hecho algo mal en su vida como para merecer un amigo tan extraño como este.

 

-Harry- Trata de razonar, él es ahora un niño grande, con hermanas y una madre que cuidar, no está para cosas de pequeños. -Ya no estamos en edad para Disney.

 

-Disney es eterno…- El hilván de su voz perdido en algún lugar distante, tal cual si no admitiese razonamiento alguno en contra.

 

-Como sea- Suspira el otro sintiéndose derrotado, no hay un modo concreto de discutir con Harry cuando está así. -¿A qué viene aquello?

 

-Algún día- Se detiene dramáticamente y por un segundo Louis está realmente interesado en lo que tenga que decir. -Me gustaría pintar con los colores del viento- Hoyuelos marcados en su rostro, pose dramática en su cuerpo.

 

-¿Harry?

 

-¿Mmmm?

 

-Eres el sujeto más extraño que conozco- Y de hecho lo es.

 

-¡Hey! Supongo que es un honor.

 

 

**

 

 

            Ambos crecen y la rareza del otro junto con su propia altura, Louis es ahora un adolescente de quince años, pequeño, con curvas extrañas y pómulos pronunciados. Harry sigue siendo su mejor amigo y sería una mentira del porte de un buque el no dejar en claro que es el pastel de fruta más colorido de toda la tienda, entre sus tendencias extravagantes y ropas sicodélicas, pero a Louis no le importa porque, para eso estaban los amigos, ¿Cierto? Para apoyar las decisiones y gustos de tus otros amigos, ¿Cierto? Harry de todos modos siempre ha sido bastante extraño per se así que no se cuestiona mucho nada, o al menos no de momento.

 

 

-¿Vas a intentarlo?- Le pregunta el otro mientras ambos juegan tirados en el sofá.

 

-¿Qué?

 

-El equipo, ¿Lo intentarás?

 

 

            Esta misma filosofía parece desvanecerse, como la espuma matinal de la marea una vez entrado el día, con rapidez inusitada. Louis cumple dieciséis años y su talento le hace ganar un sitio permanente en el equipo de fútbol de su colegio, Harry sigue siendo extraño, y curioso, y muchas de las cosas que el resto no es y por ello mismo nadie se toma el tiempo de conocerlo a excepción de Louis y uno que otro sujeto más por aquí y por allá, entre ellos Niall, el irlandés que jamás está callado, el nerd Payne y el antisocial que parece no tener incluso nombre, y Harry no es exactamente discreto con su sexualidad y los nuevos ‘amigos’ de Louis puede, o puede que no, le hayan hecho notar con sutileza que debe elegir con quien aliarse. No elige bien, después de todo a esa edad uno comete errores, muchos de ellos y él no está exento de esta situación.

 

 

-¿Quieres que vayamos el viernes a comer pizza?- Harry jamás pregunta, solo asume, y quizás esa es la primera alarma de distancia en su relación, pero Louis no pretende poner muchos pensamientos en ello de momento, no pensarlo lo vuelve menos real.

 

-Ohhh, ¿Este viernes?- Contesta en su lugar y sabe que es injusto, porque el viernes pasado fue noche de fiesta exclusiva del equipo, ‘lo siento Harry’, en el pub local y el anterior reunión del mismo equipo, ‘Es algo privado, solo chicos de equipo’, por la nueva temporada aunque es extraño que se reúnan tan tarde y antes de eso, ‘Tengo una cita, lo siento’, Hannah así y así.

 

-No… el de tres semanas más, quizás podrías reservarlo en tu agenda para mí- Harry no suena molesto y quizás eso es lo peor de todo. -Claro que este viernes.

 

-No puedo- Muestra algo de titubeo. -¿Conoces a Eleanor cierto?- Harry asiente, preguntándose qué pasó con Hannah, está algo distraído pero sus ojos parecen dar por hecho la negativa inminente de su amigo, si es que aún pueden ser llamados amigos. -Me invitó a una fiesta.

 

-Oh.

 

 

            “Oh, de hecho” Piensa Louis, y con el tiempo ya no son ‘tan’ amigos, y Harry ya no está tanto con él, y sus nuevos ‘amigos’ son cada vez más locos y adultos y el alcohol y las fiestas y todo lo que acompaña a crecer cae de golpe sobre Louis, fulminante y sin remedio. Todo menos el recuerdo de aquel muchacho en el parque.

 

 

-Bueno…

 

-Supongo que esto es un adiós.

 

 

            Harry termina su vida como compañero de Louis una tarde extrañamente fría de julio, por fin puede irse de aquel lugar que nunca le trató del todo bien, su padrastro ha encontrado un mejor trabajo en Londres y antes de que pueda decir nada se encuentra empacando sus cosas y listo para ir a terminar sus estudios en otra ciudad, por algún motivo el pensar en esto duele un poco. Más que solo un poco… Es como un golpe eléctrico en el pecho y se siente como si estuviesen oprimiéndole contra una pared.

 

-Un adiós- Repite Louis tratando de entender.

 

            Sus ojos se anegan en lágrimas que no dejará escapar y no entiende bien a qué se debe esto, Harry ya no era su mejor amigo, ya no estaban unidos por la cadera o algo así y ciertamente no debería estar casi con un ataque de pánico ante la posibilidad de su ausencia. Louis no se lo dice, Harry sonríe con una mueca agria y sus manos se contraen en puños compactos que blanquecen sus nudillos.

 

 

-Nunca pensé que sería así…- Dice más tranquilo de lo que se ve.

 

 

         _“¿El qué?”_

 

 

-¿Qué?

 

-Nunca pensé que te diría adiós para siempre sin siquiera un abrazo.

 

 

 

            Duele, más de lo que pensó podría doler. Harry sonríe, camina hacia su armario y de pronto Louis se encuentra frente a frente con una chaqueta en perfecto estado, limpia, doblada y planchada, una chaqueta con un unicornio en una de sus mangas. El mundo bajo sus pies parece colapsar, su corazón late con fuerza como si quisiera escapar de los confines de su pecho y no sabe bien como calificar esto, que pensar, que sentir.

 

 

 

-Quizás sea tiempo de devolver esto.

 

-Haz…- Comienza con un hilo de voz.

 

-No importa- Agrega rápidamente el otro, evitando así que Louis continúe con lo que sea que esperaba decir pues no parece ser capaz de soportarlo. –Entiendo. Me ha acompañado por mucho tiempo- Harry parece tranquilo, resignado. –Ha sido el objeto más importante en mi vida durante mucho tiempo.

 

-Yo…

 

-Lo ha sido Louis- Le interrumpe nuevamente. -Porque tú has sido la persona más importante en mi vida por más tiempo del que quisiera.

 

 

            Tiene miedo de hablar y preguntar a qué viene todo esto, porque cree saberlo y no tiene seguridad de si está preparado para esas palabras. Pero Harry siempre ha sido extraño y su extrañeza parece abarcar este tipo de situaciones y de pronto sus ojos grandes y claros están en él y Louis no sabe qué hacer, no lo sabe… las palabras se atoran en su garganta, su amigo sonríe y besa una de sus mejillas con tal delicadeza, que se siente como una caricia, un conforte y un adiós al tiempo.

 

 

-Te amo- Le dice el otro con una seguridad que no debería ser propia de alguien de su edad. –Pero espero no hacerlo más en algún punto de mi vida. Buena suerte.

 

 

            Louis ingresa a un trance del que solo sale horas más tarde, mucho tiempo después de que Harry partiera, despidiéndose con cariño de Niall, el otro sujeto y el nerd Payne. Ha vuelto a su casa casi como un autómata, sin contestar llamadas, sin pensar en la cita de aquella tarde con Eleanor, sin ganas de, bueno, ganas de ‘ser’ en cierto sentido. Esa noche durante la cena su madre le mira con preocupación.

 

 

-¿Louis estás bien?

 

 

            Y no, no está bien, no está nada de bien y quiere gritar porque duele, duele tanto, y fue un idiota un enorme idiota, tan grande como el estúpido trofeo de fútbol al mejor jugador que orgullosamente puso una vez en aquella repisa en su habitación, un trofeo que no vale nada ahora, no vale nada porque entiende, entiende lo que dejó ir a cambio de ello. Ahora es mayor, es más sabio y sus decisiones ya no son tan erróneas y quizás, solo quizás, él igual quiere a Harry después de todo, quizás la ansiedad en su cuerpo al estar cerca de él no era incomodidad o vergüenza ajena, sino algo más.

 

            Con el tiempo, ‘aprende’ a pretender, mucho mejor que lo que hizo estos años.

 

 

 

**

 

            Pasan seis años y Louis es ahora un campeón de la apariencia, vive en Londres, y no está seguro de si fue por seguir a Harry o no.

 

 

-Me acompañarás ¿Cierto?

 

 

        La chica sonríe mientras dice aquello con un tono que no admite negativa y Louis no sabe del todo si desea o no ir pero tal parece que no tendrá derecho a voto en tal situación. Musita un ‘Si’ de mala manera mientras busca uno de sus trajes en el armario y piensa por qué, por qué sigue con este ritmo de vida tal como lo está llevando, si vale de algo ser miserable para llenar una expectativa, si es justo estar con alguien sin amarle. Si es que Harry aún lo recuerda, como él parece no olvidarle.

 

 

-¿A dónde vamos de nuevo?- Pregunta y definitivamente está siendo una pésima persona.

 

-Mi jefe está dando una fiesta, creo que va a proponerse a su novio.

 

 

            “Novio”, genial. Louis suspira.

 

           

            Solo que no es tan genial porque están en la fiesta, y el jefe de su ‘Estoy contigo pero no tengo sentimientos más allá de la amistad y calentura hacia ti’ luce como alguien que cree conocer… ‘El Antisocial’ de cual Louis jamás aprendió el nombre y ese a su costado es Harry… Harry, Harry, ¡Harry! Han sido más de seis años sin encontrarle y ahí está por fin, aún luce como aquel día en que partió, sus ojos verdes mirando algo incorpóreo en la distancia mientras sonríe, su mano fuertemente sujeta en la de aquel otro hombre y Louis desea golpearse con un ladrillo.

 

            Es a mitad de fiesta que el otro parece notarle, por un segundo cree ver algo en su rostro pero no sabe definirlo, nuevamente una sonrisa acapara sus facciones.

 

 

-Haz…- Musita al estar cerca por primera vez en mucho, pero mucho tiempo.

 

-Hola Louis.

 

-Hola.

 

 

            Y no está seguro, no está seguro de nada. Zayn, el jefe de su acompañante y antisocial por excelencia de su escuela, tiene una rodilla en el suelo, y habla sobre como el cómo volvieron a encontrarse luego de un par de años y comenzaron a vivir juntos y Harry le apoyó en su emprendimiento como artista y eventual apertura de su galería, y simplemente surgieron sentimientos, y llevan cuatro años juntos… y eso es un anillo, uno de los más grandes que Louis haya visto nunca y Harry tiene lágrimas en sus ojos pero no son del mismo tipo que Louis lograba sacar en su tiempo, son lágrimas felices, tan felices que siente su estómago revuelto y de pronto necesita respirar, respirar, respirar y camina fuera del lugar más rápido de lo que quisiera. Y, y, y, tantos y.

 

 

-Sí.

 

            “No, no, no, no”.

 

            El mundo de Louis se va a negro y siente de a poco su cuerpo desfallecer porque no es justo, ese debía ser él.

  

 

**

 

 

 

-¿Louis…? ¿Louis estás bien?

 

 

         La habitación gira y no puede enfocar nada del todo, por algún motivo Harry está allí, y luce joven, tan joven, es entonces que nota las cajas y la chaqueta entre sus manos. _“No puede ser”_ Piensa _…_ pero sí parece ser. Louis tiene nuevamente dieciséis, casi diecisiete y Harry está allí, frente a sí, con sus imposibles ojos verdes y si esto es un sueño, si esto es un sueño por favor no lo despierten, por favor.

 

         Toma al otro entre sus brazos, estrechándole con fuerza.

 

-Te amo, te amo, te amo- Dice sin detenerse a pesar en lo repentino del momento o el como el otro tomará tal cambio de actitud. -Por favor no me dejes, por favor.

 

 

         Se aferra contra el pecho del menor sollozando y Harry por un segundo parece asustado por el cambio repentino en la actitud del otro, pero pronto le envuelve de vuelta y susurra en su oído muchas cosas, la mayoría de ellas no las entiende pero suenan a ‘no lo haré’, ‘te amo’, ‘tranquilo’, ‘estoy aquí’. Louis por fin se siente completo, como en mucho tiempo no lo ha hecho.

 

 

-Te amo.

 

         Harry parte a Londres, más no deja Louis atrás, solo lleva una parte de si consigo y deja una parte de su propio ser con él, un año es nada, Louis pronto deberá ir a la universidad y nadie necesitaba siquiera preguntar en donde sería aquello. Ahora Louis tiene a Niall, Liam ‘Nerd’ Payne y… Zayn a su lado.

 

         Seis años más tarde es él quien está con una rodilla en el sueño y es a él a quien Harry le sonríe con dulzura, y lágrimas alegres, Zayn sonriendo a un costado de ambos y brindando por la prosperidad dos de sus mejores amigos junto con Niall y Liam, y es él quien se ha convertido en la persona más feliz del mundo.

 

 

-Sí.

 

 

          Y si esto es un sueño y lo otro fue realidad espera que no le despierten _. “Por favor… no me despierten, por favor”._

 

 

**Fin.**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> El final queda a su criterio. Sin embargo es obvio que para mi es mejor que sean felices y que haya terminado de modo feliz.
> 
> Pueden encontrarme en tumblr en http://benereth.tumblr.com/ será un placer hablar con ustedes, pueden allí mismo pedir fanfics sobre algún tema en particular y trataré de hacer lo mejor para escribirlos.


End file.
